Mochizuki Kagemitsu
Mochizuki Kagemitsu (望月・影光, Mochizuki Kagemitsu lit. Full Moon within the Shadow's Light) is a young woman that is apart of a village of ninjas, warriors of the shadows. She is a member of the Henshōei Village (返照影村, Henshōeimura lit. Reflection of Light is Shadow Village), home of the Kagemitsu Clan. Being the daughter and granddaughter of the current and previous village leader, Mochizuki was trained from an incredibly early age—six years old, something that is only done in times of war or similar circumstances. Since undergoing her training, she has risen throughout the ranks of her village and has achieved the rank of a Jōnin (上忍, Jōnin; Literally meaning "High Ninja"). Mochizuki is currently wandering around Earth Land, performing various missions that her father tasked her to complete. These mission are distributed to the village through clients who know of the village. These missions range from simple escorts to assassinations of people who are incredibly power, in strength or political matters. This means that Mochizuki is possibly involved in a great amount of events that happen around Earth Land, such as the mysterious killing of a ruler or the revelation of a beloved town member's dark secrets. Appearance Mochizuki, despite her ninja heritage and extreme training, takes the appearance of a small and somewhat fragile-looking girl. Mochizuki has a rather thin yet athletic body structure, although this also gives the look of weak and innocent child, which she can use to decisive her targets into believing what she want them to. She has a light pale skin complexion, mostly due to not going out that much during the day and sticking in the shadows. Her hair that is styled in a bob-cut, as a means to not get in the way of her eyes and distract her, and is colored brown, although it can be seen as black in shadows. Her eyes are a shining grey and are shaped rather wide, showing her curiosity and increasing her look of innocent. When on a relaxing, Mochizuki wears a purple and white sleeveless hoodie that is rather long as it goes to her mid-thighs. Underneath that is a light purple shirt that has a design of a flower that placed at the bottom right of the shirt. She also has a pair of white shorts, that stop at her thighs and a pair of black sneakers with a white graphic design. While on a assassination or similar, Mochizuki wears a black tank-top with a white Hawaiian flowered design underneath a sleeveless dark-gray vest. Both stop just below the rib-cage, revealing her midriff. Her shorts, while still khaki, now fold back (showing the interior fabric to be black) over a dark-gray belted hip-pack that rests across her right hip. She also wears a black long headband with white stripes on the rims. A white wristband on her right arm and a black cloth that starts from below her elbow and partially covers her left hand, while khaki-colored, laced knee-high boots with black socks that have two white stripes at the top. Personality Mochizuki is a very strong-willed person. In part owing to her ninja upbringing, she tends to act somewhat hot-blooded and angry most of the time, but she does possess a gentle side, which becomes more apparent as the story progresses. She has little confidence in her ability to make important decisions, something that she acquired from being thrown out after being seen by a male. Her tough facade has created an interesting outer personality. She tends to anger easily and is not above disciplining someone with a swift smack. However, she is also talkative, despite her troubled past and angry members of society who have cast her out of their circles. History Synopsis Equipment Kazama (風間, Wind of Time) Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Ways of Combat Physical Prowess Assorted Skills Magical Abilities Magic in General Magic (魔法, Mahō): Magic is the main form of combat utilized by Mages, and is bought and sold all throughout the world; it is the physical embodiment of the spirits. When the physical spirit of an organism connects with the spiritual flow of nature, the spirit forms Magic as a product of the connection. Only ten percent of the world's population is able to use Magic, which is noted to keep a balance between ordinary people and those with Magic. It takes an enormous amount of concentration and mental ability to use Magic. All kinds of Magic are used in Earth Land, and they can be used for many purposes such as offense, defense, supporting, and healing. Magic is used by exerting their Magic Power as a wide variety of spells or by focusing it into an external source. Mochizuki has learned various spells as she was taught to only master a Magic that she truly wished to specialize in. She is capable of weaving spells together; this is due to her magic being more stable than most others with magic abilities, thanks to her training. As such, her spells are less likely to breakdown and are not easily deflected, even by the strongest of opponents. Most of Mochizuki's spells belong to her clan, being known as Ninjutsu (忍術, Fighting Art of the Ninja); which are a series of spells that specifically revolve around her profession. *'Kawarimi no Jutsu' (変わり身の術, Foot Lightness Technique) Rune Magic Rune Magic (経典の魔法 Kyōten no Mahō; Lit. Magic of Sacred Scriptures): Rune Magic is a Holder-Type, although the version that Moshizuki uses is Caster-Type, and a subspecies magic of the commonly known Letter Magic, which allows one to create words that are written by the user, with the effect varying depending on whats written, or how it's manipulated. This variation allows the user to draw and manipulate runes, each one having different effects. Rune Magic, in a sense, is similar to Solid Script in that it allows for a plethora of effects through the illustration of a variety of symbols into the air through a medium or one's own magical power. However, unlike Solid Script, Rune Magic is rather antiquated in that it holds specific spells for specific purposes. It is defined into hundreds of subcategories, ancient runes, modern runes and the like. Some allow for elemental conjuration, others allow for miscellaneous effects such as teleportation. They appear to be difficult to learn, but can also function as a form of seal if used correctly. *'Godai' (五大, The Five Elements): The Five Elements is a powerful Rune Magic spell said to be able to seal off the powers of the elements, something not many magics are capable of doing. To begin this spell, the user must draw runes shown to be absorbent to different wavelengths of Eternano that respond to elemental magic energy, causing them to quickly counter the magic, then sealing it within it's runes, and connecting with the opponent's body, causing them to no longer be able to use the magic until the runes are removed. Despite it's incredible power, the spell does have it's drawbacks, one being that although it can seal most elemental magics, it is unable to seal powerful versions like those of slayer magics, unable to recognize it's wavelength, and therefore unable to cut off the power to it. Another weakness to this spell is that when the user seals an elemental magic, it can only do one at a time, meaning that until the runes are removed by the user, they cannot do two or more elements at the same time. *'Maichimonji' (真一文字, As the Crow Flies): An unique spell to Rune Magic said to be able to make a person move as if gravity has no logic to them. To begin this spell, the user must draw a special glyph that takes on the shape of an arrow, depending on where the user draws it, the glyph will create a special pathway made of Eternano energy. Once a person steps onto the arrow, the rush of energy in the path causes them to accelerate at an incredible speed towards any direction depending where the other glyph's are. In a battle, the user goes at speeds an opponent is almost unable to follow, leaving them distracted to any incoming attacks that they might not be able to see, giving the advantage to the user. It has also been seen that when the user moves at high directions, behind them is a trail of black feathers that stay behind, earning it's name. Despite the incredible effects of this spell, there are certain weaknesses to this magic and it's incredible power. The first weakness is that in order to move at high speeds, it is essential that they have another rune going into the direction of the next rune, if not, the user can be stopped by coliding with a solid object in front of them. It is also seen that the user must have the runes placed on objects with solid grounding, making it unable to be placed in the air. Illusion Magic Illusion Magic (幻魔法, Maboroshi Mahō): Illusion Magic is a devious form of magic, utilized by only those with the most skilled magical control and the most powerful of wills. As such this magic is perfect for a ninja, especially when trying to stick to the shadows. Illusion Magic, in a sense, is a very broad type of magic, with several different categories that fall under it. It could be from simple illusions, such as Thought Projection, all the way to extremely complex illusions which remove one's very existence from the real world. Illusion Magic works in the sense that it "disrupts one's senses". This can be done in many different ways, which are all dependent on the user themselves. However, the most common, and usually the most effective way is through the channeling of magical power to disrupt the cerebral nervous system. This in turn, allows the user to create and project false images into an opponent's mind, and thus, giving them an advantage inside battle. It should be noted however, that through stopping this disruption, by essentially stopping the flow of magical power inside one body and then removing any foreign magical power, the user is able to counter any illusion, this is a highly difficult task that only the most dedicated of mages can perform. Illusion Magic may also be casted in different ways, one of these is the refraction of light to create optical illusions, thus, being able to cause changes in the opponent's depth perception or overall perception of an item or individual itself. Illusion Magic itself is a very broad magic, that many races, such as the Kitsune, and others utilize to their advantage. However, it remains a given that this magic can only be used by the crafty and innovative, as this form of magic has no set principle, and can diverge in any given way, by manipulating a single sense, or multiple senses, any effect that the caster creates can vary immensely, with near limitless possibilities, as such, the users of this magic are very rare. *'Alter Ego' (分身, Bushin): Alter Ego is a unique combination spell of both Illusion Magic and Rune Magic that creates a duplicate of the user to assist them in whatever they order the replica to do. To begin this magic, the user first concentrates their Illusion Magic to create themselves right down to their very clothing, showing the illusion of another one of them. The second part becomes tricky as the user must then encase the illusion with Rune Magic symbols, adding them to the same magic wavelength in order to properly stick to the replica, making it physical more than an illusion. With both magics in unison, the runes create the living embodiment of the user, with about 2/3rd of their original strength, making it weaker than the caster themselves. Despite the incredible achievement done in this spell, it has been shown to have several different weaknesses that makes the spell more suitable for defense rather than offensive capabilities. The first weakness is that although it appears and shows to be an exact replica, it is far weaker than the original, only being able to take three hits from the opponent before disappearing. It has also been seen that the clone isn't able to use the power of the original, making it a bad choice to use for support if the user is in danger. Last but not least, the clone shows itself to be reckless and often doesn't take orders from the caster, making it's name known as the Renegade (佞臣, Neishin). *'Nisedō' (偽動, False Motion): **'Nisedō: Yokushi' (偽動・抑止, False Motion Checkmate): Relationships Quotes Trivia